


A Story!

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cats, Desert Island, Original Fiction, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tigers, Worms, eel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Jude is fucked. Figuratively and literally.





	A Story!

**Author's Note:**

> I introduce to you: a story! Will not have a defined plot at all, the ‘plot’ is purely to get the best smut possible. I have no schedule, I’ll update when I need to get over a creative block or when I have time! I'll add tags as I go on! Enjoyy 

Jude woke up on a beach. He was completely nude, save for the long shirt that was protecting his skin from the harsh rays of the sun. It was hot, and every few seconds Jude felt the ocean kissing his toes.

It probably would have been nice if it weren’t for Jude’s last memory being in a plane, surrounded by panicking passengers.

At that thought, Jude shot up, only to squeeze his eyes shut and groan painfully. He definitely hit his head. He laid himself back down slowly, releasing a slow breath as he covered his face with his arm.

“Just my luck,” he whispered, willing his body to recover quickly. His head hurt and his body felt salty from the sea, and Jude felt like he’d never been thirstier in his entire life. That was his first mission.

The minute Jude felt like he wasn’t about to pass out again, he attempted to sit up again. This time he was able to sit without his head feeling as though it would fall off. He looked around, realising the beach was more like a bay, and tried his luck at standing up.

Other than his legs feeling a little jelly-like, Jude started walking to the line of trees behind him. He figured that walking straight forward would be the only rational thing to do, considering he had no idea how big this place was. Maybe he was still in his home country. But survival was his priority.

Jude walked for a while, hoping he didn’t come across any deadly animals. There was lots of tropical flora here, and lots of spiderwebs. Jude grimaced.

Until he heard the distant rush of water. Jude’s grimace turned into a hopeful half smile, and his stepped quickened, going in the direction of the sound.

As soon as Jude broke out of the wall of trees, he rushed forward to the large, deep looking stream, dropping to his knees and cupping his hands. He shoved his hands into the water and brought it to his lips, whimpering in happiness when he realised it was fresh water.

Jude spent a few seconds too long by the water, however, because soon he felt a carpet of fur brushing his back, and as soon as he did, he froze.

The sound of a growl rumbling in it’s chest made Jude want to run, but when he looked down he saw the paw of what he assumed was a tiger. There was no way he’d outrun an animal that was literally built for running and catching fast prey.

Jude hadn’t even noticed that his now-dry shirt had ridden halfway up his back, and didn’t realise that something was touching his ass until he felt it aimlessly thrusting against him.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. What was he supposed to do? Lie there and let it do it’s thing? Run and die?

 _No,_ he thought. _I’d rather get fucked by an animal than die a painful death._

The tiger’s penis hit the mark, and it breached his hole effortlessly with the force of it’s thrust. Jude let out a cry of shock at the size of the animal. He had no idea how big it was but it was the first thing that had gone through his hole that way, and it hurt.

Jude gasped when it pulled out a little. There was tiny barbs on its length that pulled on the inside of his anus, and although they weren’t particularly sharp, they only added to the pain of being stretched.

The tiger thrust again. It wasn’t a long penis, and it wasn’t any thicker than an inch, but each time it pulled out it tugged on Jude’s ass and scraped his insides, and Jude cried quietly as his body was used by this animal.

The tiger thrust up fully against him, and Jude had to adjust his gip on the rocks to keep himself from being shoved into the water. The tiger pressed against him harder, and Jude could feel it pressing against the back of his anus as it started spilling its seed into him.

“Fuck,” Jude sobbed painfully, the salty cum burning the scrapes in his ass. Jude wanted to throw up, but he had an empty stomach. The cat remained in that position for a while, and when it pulled out harshly, Jude held his breath to keep himself from screaming.

He stayed still as he listened to the cat walk away, and after a long five minutes he looked around to see if it was still there. Jude took a deep breath and pushed himself up, then slowly slid himself into the stream.

He squatted down on a rock, his ass facing the deeper part of the water while he faced the direction he’d come from. He let the water soothe his skin as he wiped the tears from his face. It was worth it. At least he wasn’t dead.

He tried his best to push any remaining cum from his insides. But he felt something touch his ass as he did so, and he shot up, nearly falling in when he did. He stared at the clear water, seeing nothing there.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled to himself. “You’re just paranoid now…”

With a shaky breath, he lowered himself back down, trying to focus on how he was supposed to go about getting food. He’d starve if he didn’t find any.

Nothing really processed in the next few seconds. One moment he was sitting there calmly, and the next, something at least two inches thick and shot into his ass, and only when it started wiggling did Jude scream and try to get out the water.

His foot slipped, and Jude was hanging onto the rocks with his waist in the water, and whatever was in his ass was trying to push more into him.

“No!” Jude screeched, kicking at nothing but water. Trembling in both pain and fear, Jude climbed out the water and collapsed on his back, looking down between his legs. He had no idea what it was, he’d never seen it before. It was like a giant worm, except it was much longer, disappearing into water deep below.

Jude cried out in pain as it force itself into the curve of his sigmoid, quickly leaning down and grasping it tightly.

It was slippery, and Jude’s hands slipped, unable to remove it from himself at first. It wasn’t thrusting, it was just trying to dig deeper into him, and Jude flattened his body with a shriek of pain as it forcefully straightened his insides.

Jude sobbed loudly as it wiggled inside him, before bending down quickly and grasping onto the creature so tightly that it wiggled even more. He tried to ignore the pain as he pulled on the thing, because when he realised he’d removed an inch of it, he needed to get it all out as quickly as he could.

“Ow,” he wailed, pulling it out slowly, managing to get it out inch by inch despite its attempts to get further in. As soon as it popped out of his ass, Jude stood up on wobbly legs and ran as far as he could into the woods.

Jude sniffled as he found a large tree to climb. He climbed up half way until he found a few branches that would allow him to rest without falling out.

He laid on the branch, taking a deep breath as he reached down between his legs to feel his sore anus. He needed to get away from here as soon as he could.


End file.
